


Fast Food Angel

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise swears to all higher beings above that he saw an angel in the local Magi Burger.  No ifs ands or buts about it, he saw an honest to all heavenly deities above angel.</p><p>And apparently angels love vanilla shakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. angels (apparently) like vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Still confirmed for KiKuro trash

“You gotta believe me, Aominecchi!” Kise cries, gladly taking that basketball to the face if it means Aomine will actually stop and consider everything he’s saying.  “There’s an angel in MagiBurger and he likes _vanilla shakes!_ ”

“I thought angels were sexless or something?” and of course Aomine would show some semblance of common sense, or at least know some useless fact, when Kise’s trying to tell him something important.  Majorly important, life changingly important, and Aomine asks if angels were _sexless or something_.

“That’s totally different!” Kise continues.  “He introduced himself as a he so he’s a he--”

“So angels have--”

“Darn it, Aominecchi, no!  Look, I’ll just show you--!”

“O-oi, Kise, come on, that loser Kagami is going to be here soon and we have a one on one--”

“Laaateer!!”

So, perhaps Kise should go back to before all of this happened.  Before he got hit in the face by a basketball just to tell Aomine something and then, consequently, be asked rather ridiculous questions.  Everything probably started about...oh, he doesn’t know, about five pm yesterday?  He had been on his way to a new modeling gig, on the phone with his manager trying to discuss recent schedules to work around the more rigorous tournament schedule.  The interhigh is right around the corner, practically, and Kaijo’s been practicing non-stop.

Kise’s barely had any energy.

It was for exactly that reason he thought he could indulge maybe once and go to Magi Burger.  The whole idea of “I’ve been good let’s reward myself with something bad.”  He had fully intended to get the greasiest thing he could, even if he can feel the cholesterol already building and hear his manager already yelling at him.  It’s okay, Kise had thought, I can splurge!  

His manager wasn’t the one practically dying every day at practice.

And if Kise remembers his events clearly (which he does because it had happened _yesterday_ ) he had walked into Magi Burger, took one step towards the line at the counter, and paused because he saw wings.  White, fluffy wings that looked like a cloud.  

And he had stared.

And stared--

And _stared_ \--

Until the owner of said wings turned around and said, quite plainly, “Oh, you noticed them.”   _Them_ , as if walking around _Tokyo_ with _wings_ was a normal, everyday type thing.  “But most humans can’t see them,” added as an afterthought.

Kise had gaped.

Gaped and choked like a fish out of water, tried to wrap his head around the fact that there’s an honest to all things holy and on _angel_ in front of him.  Or at least a person with wings, or--or--

“K-Kise Ryouta!” he had blurted.  “That’s my name!”

“Kuroko Tetsuya...or so I go by.”

“So why are you here in a Magi Burger?”

“Well,” Kuroko had gone silent, one fluffy wing twitching.

“One vanilla shake--oh, where’s the customer?  Hellooo?”

Kuroko takes it, not even fazed by the way the fast food worker squeaks at his seemingly sudden appearance, “I just really like vanilla shakes.”  And he had left, leaving Kise dumbfounded and in awe.  Perhaps his heart is racing just a bit, too.

“Wait, wait,” Aomine cuts in at this point, still looking half-annoyed and half-confused.  Equal parts everything in the ‘beyond the realm of my mind’ category, at least.  “The angel just told you a name--for all you know it could be a _lady_ angel.”

Kise groans, “Aominecchi why don’t you actually use this insight on your own schoolwork--”

“You’re not any better!” really, Aomine is just calling it as it is.  What he heard before doesn’t match up with Kise’s story, and that’s _fine_ .  That’s _fine_ because Kise is about to show him exactly how right he is about seeing an _angel_.

“ _Behold!_ ” Kise shouts, all dramatic flair, as he slams open the door to the Magi Burger he had seen Kuroko at.  People go quiet, all staring at him and Aomine, but the workers behind the counter don’t react much.

“Welcome!” the girl at the register greets.  “How can I help you today?”

Silence.

“Uhh, right, I’ll take the teriyaki burger--”

And Aomine orders.

Kise looks around, trying to find the out of the ordinary sight of white, fluffy wings and that body attached to them.  Though Kuroko had looked rather unremarkable despite being an _angel_ but that’s okay by Kise’s standards.  That’s really fine by Kise’s standards, because the thing is he had seen an _angel_ and obviously this must be dictated by fate right?

_Right?_

Kise starts prowling the floor of the restaurant, looking this way and that for Kuroko.  Odd, odd, he _had_ seen him yesterday this isn’t just...well...Kise doesn’t _think_ he’s delusional.  He had seen Kuroko just up and grab a vanilla shake, tell him he loved it, and then left.

 _Left_.

“Do angels have reception up in heaven?” Kise mumbles, brows furrowed.  “I should have gotten his number.”

“Oi, Kiseeee,” Aomine is already by his side again, irritation now the only look on his face.  “Your angel or whatever isn’t here.  You dragged me here for nothing, I’m heading back so I can beat loser Kagami’s ass.”  

“Ah, you can’t do that!”

“Can and will.”

“Aominecchi, that’s so rude!” Kise wisely doesn’t point out that it all hasn’t been for nothing, considering that bag in Aomine’s hand.

“Tch, whatever, probably some delusion or some shit like that cause you fell in love at first sight, like in one of Satsuki’s gross mangas.”

Eh?

Love at first sight?  Impossible, Kise isn’t some delusioned love sick teenager with their heart going pitter patter because someone is just _too cool_ .  Like, come on, the angel loves _vanilla shakes_ and that’s kind of lame...kind of.

(It was kind of cute)

“Geeze, Aominecchi has no class,” Kise mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets.  “He could have stayed and waited--”

“Kise-kun?”

“ _Uwargh!?_ ”

Kise jumps, a full body shock that almost has him on the ground from a potential heart attack.  His heart is pounding in his chest, trying to beat its way out of his rib cage, and Kise has to take several deep breaths before turning around to look at whoever called his name in the face.

It’s Kuroko.

Complete with his fluffy wings.

Kise quietly vows to be ten times more obnoxious to Aomine next time he sees him just because he can and the asshole didn’t wait.  

“Y-yo!” Kise raises his hand in greeting.  “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” a tilt of Kuroko’s head.  “What are you doing here?”

“...food?”

Kise can’t quite say that he came by simply because he wanted to see if he could catch Kuroko one more time on the off chance that the angel did come back.  After all, not everyone comes to the same joint day after day after day to get a vanilla milkshake right?  Heavenly servants have to be busy, too, right?

Heavenly servants can also see through lies because the minute Kise says that he’s there for food, Kuroko snorts.  The angel doesn’t look particularly thrilled, if the way Kuroko quirks an eyebrow says anything.

“You’re a horrible liar, Kise-kun.”

Ouch.

“Look I just wanted to show a friend that I saw an angel and--uhh...you don’t look convinced.”

“Not at all,” a sigh.  “Usually normal people shouldn’t be able to see them.”

Normal people?  Does this make Kise extraordinary?  He knows he’s got pretty good looks and everything, and he’s a top model, and while sometimes life gets dull there’s things that he’s always willing to face.  Or at least he’s wondering when the next exciting thing is going to happen.

His motto, maybe?

“So what does it mean?” Kise asks.  “That I can see it?”

“Well,” Kuroko looks thoughtful.  “There’s usually one of two things.”

“Uh-huh.”

“One is that for some reason you need help or divine assistance.”

Which Kise probably considers himself pretty blessed because he’s never really _had_ to have assistance in anything.  He’s usually pretty good about getting things done on his own or with the help of others...when, ya know, he gets to that.  Trying to work with Kaijo had been an extreme effort in learning, and a lot of yelling and nights being moody and angry--kind of.  The intensity varied.

“And what’s the second reason?”

“Well,” and here Kuroko pauses, looking thoughtful about how to word the next sentence.  

“Well?” Kise may or may not be a bit eager to see what is said next.

“...they’re really dumb.”

“That’s _harsh_ ,” Kise whines, and he finds himself reaching out to pull Kuroko into a full on hug just to show how (not) hurt he is.  It’s not the first time he’s been called dumb, and it’s not going to be the last, but at this point he’s long since shrugged off the assumptions people have made about him.

Kuroko oh so easily manages to get out of the way of Kise’s oncoming hug, wings twitching.

“It’s in poor taste to hug someone you just met.”

“Then let’s get to know each other!” Kise says almost immediately.  “Like you said, maybe I need divine insistence or something!”

“Assistance not insistence.”

Okay, so maybe Kise got a bit tongue tied there, point being is he’s not going to miss the opportunity to pass up hanging out with an angel.  An angel who really likes the vanilla shakes from Magi Burger and who is a lot more amiable than expected.

“Assistance,” Kise repeats.  “To help me get through the stresses of modeling.”

Silence.

And then--

“You seem to be managing fine on your own.”

“Ah--!! Cold--!!”

 

 _ **to Aominecchi** (2:46pm) guess who gets to hang out with an angel and u don’t loserminecchi!! (`へ´*)ノ  
_**to Kisee** (2:50pm) _ur lying angels aren’t even real_  
**to Aominechi** (2:51pm) _am not youre just too impatient...and maybe jealous_

 

(Somewhere, Kagami just watches as Aomine throws his phone at his stuff while yelling about blocking Kise’s ass)


	2. angels own small dog charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the importance of being earnest, or how Kise just sort of has no patience and learns some more things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Aomine

So perhaps trying to get a hang out date with an angel hadn’t gone as smoothly as Kise had wanted it to go.  Well, it happened, but it happened in such a way that Kise didn’t even know it happened.  He had tried following Kuroko out of Magi Burger and to wherever it is that angels go to after they’ve gotten their daily vanilla milkshake only to realize that Kuroko had...disappeared.

Straight up.

Kise should have realized it wouldn’t be that easy, considering the supernatural elements involved, but hey, he’s hopeful.  Hopeful as a flower for rain, hopeful as Kagami on the chance of a half-off special at Magi Burger, hopeful as--it goes on, the point is made.  Either way, Kise is nothing but optimism and he came to Magi Burger the next day, got called a stalker by Kuroko, who then promptly said:

“Maybe you do need divine assistance.”

To which Kise had agreed if only because it meant he got to spend more time with Kuroko and figure out what, exactly, angels do besides assist those who needed help.  Also, as another note, ask why Kuroko gets a vanilla milkshake at this particular Magi Burger daily.  Is vanilla just the favorite flavor of angels?  Is there some deeper meaning behind it?

But it all leads up to now, with Kise staring in awe at the location and time scribbled out on a napkin in particularly sloppy handwriting he hadn’t thought possible an angel to possess.

“Oi, Kise,” Kasamatsu is next to him, “don’t slack off.”

“I’m not, just,” Kise turns to look at his captain, eyes sparkling, “I have a date with an angel.”

A vein on Kasamatsu’s head throbs, but he doesn’t pursue it any further, “That’s nice.  Let’s hope this angel will save your ass on the court during our next game.”  It’s Kasamatsu speak for “get working, dumbass” and Kise forces himself up on tired legs.  Practice is grueling, and he’s pretty sure he has a job after this, but the idea of meeting up with an  _ angel  _ is enough to get him through the rest of the day.

“I’m jealous,” Moriyama whispers conspiratorially to Kasamatsu.  “Absolutely jealous.”

“Why?” Kasamatsu’s response is dry.

“I want to have a date with an angel!  Why is it that we have almost the exact same good looks and yet--”

(Kasamatsu silently prays for new team members, even if the sigh he gives is fond exasperation)

The bonus after practice, when Kise drags his sore and dead tired body from the gym and out the school gates, is he  _ does not  _ have a job lined up after.  He’s free, and while he could go and bother Aomine and Kagami at the street courts he instead ends up doing his usual daily ritual.  

Well,  _ new  _ daily ritual.

The Magi Burger is just as crowded as Kise expected it to be this late on a weekday.  There were tired office workers, high school students fresh from practice just like him still clustered together, and the occasional family dotting the landscape.  Of course, Kise ignores all of them.  Despite the hushed whispers from some asking if that’s  _ the  _ Kise Ryouta, the quiet gasps from girls, Kise isn’t there to say hello to fans.

“Ah, Kuroko!” he finds his intended target, eagerly coming up to greet him.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko’s greeting is polite, as always.  “We’re meeting this weekend--I thought you’d have other things to do.”

“My modelling gig got cancelled today so,” Kise grins.  “I really want to know more about you, y’know!”

“...you’re very transparent.”

“Ouch!” Kise holds his hand to his heart.  “That stings!  I’m not just here because you’re an angel!  I think you’re pretty interesting, too!”

Okay, it’s mostly because of the fact Kuroko’s an angel.  He’s not going to say that out right, though.  There’s other things that are interesting, too, but it’s just...an angel.  An  _ angel _ , here in front of him, in Magi Burger!

“Hmmm,” Kuroko doesn’t seem too convinced by his words.  “I take it back.  You’re  _ incredibly  _ transparent.”

“There’s no difference,” the flat look Kuroko gives him tells Kise that’s the point.  Either way, it ends up with Kise ordering some salad, sitting down at a booth, and picking away at his meal while watching Kuroko.  “Y’know, if I really did need divine assistance, how would I know?” he asks.

Kuroko is silent, continuing to take steady sips from his shake.

It takes another minute or so before Kuroko answers.

“I just have a hunch.  Intuition.”

Kise frowns, “That’s...really vague.  If that’s the case, wouldn’t there be other people?  A lot of people need divine assistance.”

“You’re correct,” Kuroko places his cup down.  “I’m just a different type of angel.”

“A different type?”

“I help people with the matters of the heart, so to speak.”

That catches Kise’s attention, his eyes sparkling as he leans forward.  Kuroko, amazingly, does not lean back.  He continues to face Kise with his same stoicism.  “So, so, like love, right?” Kise asks.  “That’s so cool, so cool!  Say, so can you see if I’ll be able to find love--”

“You have a wild misunderstanding.”

Kise slumps forward after that.

“It was worth a try.  Hey, you wanna tell me anything else?”

“That can wait until this weekend,” Kuroko’s already getting up.  “That’s when we planned it, correct, Kise-kun?”

The slight questioning head tilt, the pale blue eyes, and the slight ethereal glow makes Kuroko look cuter than he should.  The fact that he’s an angel involved in “the matters of the heart” doesn’t really help any.  Kise could swear that this is some twist of fate, and his actual guardian angel is somewhere behind his back nodding at a job well done.  Probably also adding that Kise owes him a favor or two, like helping them win this game that’s coming up and...wait.

Since when did Kise start imagining his Guardian Angel as Kasamatsu-senpai?

“This weekend, yeah,” Kise repeats, going back to eating his salad.  “But I’m suuuper curious, now!  You told me something incredibly important!”

“Not really,” Kuroko looks...the same as he usually does.  “My rank isn’t even all that high up anyways.”

“Well, to  _ humans  _ it’s important!” Kise insists.  “Love is everything down here!”

“...is it…”

Of course, before Kise can say anything else, a rather chirpy ringtone comes from Kuroko’s pocket.  He reaches for it, giving one look at the caller ID before opening it to say hello.

“Ah, yes, Akashi-kun?  Are you finished?  Yes, I’ll be back shortly.”

A pause.

“You should stop doing that, or else you’ll find that the human won’t be very receptive.  No, no, I don’t need anything.  Bye.”

Akashi?

“Who was that?” Kise has forgotten about his salad with this newfound development.  Angels like vanilla milkshakes and were apparently also fond of flip phones that have a cute dog charm on them.  Incredibly cute and incredibly intriguing, if one asked Kise.

“A friend of mine,” is all Kuroko says before leaving in a shine of light.  Kise blinks, leaning back in his seat and staring at the empty one across from him.  Is Akashi another angel, perhaps?  That’d be interesting.

Still….

 

_ to Aominecchi (6:45pm):  do u think an angel would like a new phone? _

_ to Kisee(6:48pm): u interrupted my jack off sess for this _

_ to Aominecchi(6:48pm):  O GOD THAT’S SO GROSS DON’T TELL ME THAT _

_ to Aominecchi(6:49pm): answer my question tho _

_ to Kisee(6:49pm): No. _

_ to Aominecchi(6:50pm):  rude ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ) _

 

Still, at least Kise learned something new about Kuroko today.  He had a friend named Akashi, he is an angel over the affairs of the heart, he has a flip phone with a cute dog charm on it, and he still loves vanilla milkshakes.  Kise can’t wait until the weekend rolls around.

(Aomine yells in frustration as a half hour later he receives another ill timed message from Kise that says “hope u suffer from blue balls.”  He’s going to kill Kise later)


End file.
